


Pour une histoire de gâteaux

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is tired of this shit, Gâteaux de Noël, I love my precious boys, M/M, Phil has a probleme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Le plus gros problème de Dan, ce n'était pas qu'il oubliait d'acheter suffisamment de gâteaux de Noël, ça il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Non, le problème, c'était que sa réserve était toujours mystérieusement vidée.Et par "mystérieusement" il voulait dire "par Phil".





	Pour une histoire de gâteaux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> On continue de rattraper ces premiers jours de retard sur le calendrier de l'avent avec 200 mots de Phan, suggéré par JustePhi  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

La nuit tombait à peine sur Londres quand Dan pénétra dans sa cuisine. Sa journée avait été merveilleusement productive : il avait avancé dans ses idées pour ses prochaines vidéos, avait écrit la moitié de son prochain tournage, et avait même terminé en avance le montage de la vidéo quotidienne de Gamingmas.  
Bien décidé à récompenser tous ses efforts, il fouilla dans ses placards pour retrouver les gâteaux de Noël qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques jours... Pour trouver l'emballage vide, bien rangé entre la farine et un paquet de céréales.  
Laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré, il sortit en trombe de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon et poser furieusement l'emballage sur l'ordinateur de son cher colocataire, qui poussa un cri sous la surprise.  
\- Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça ?!  
Observant la pièce à conviction devant lui, Phil se mordit la lèvre et leva des yeux désolés vers Dan :  
\- ... Hum, sorry ? Il traînait sur la table de la cuisine hier soir, du coup j'ai pas pu me retenir...  
Le brun se contenta de le fusiller du regard, sachant pertinemment que s'énerver ne lui rendrait pas les précieux biscuits. Mais sa colère s'adoucit légèrement quand Phil se leva et l'entraîna vers la cuisine :  
\- Aller, pour me faire pardonner, je t'en fais des maisons.  
\- ... Au chocolat ?  
\- Au chocolat.


End file.
